


Perception

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll never know just who is in your corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1_million_words word of the day challenge, todays word was Perceptive.

Knocking sharply on The Edwards front door, Steve and Danny waited patiently for an answer. They had returned Grace to her mother’s care several hours ago, but they had warned her that they needed to speak to Rachel when Grace wasn’t in earshot, so the plan had been for Stan to take her out for shave ice.

“Daniel.” Rachel swung the door open, greeting Danny with a friendly peck on the cheek and brief hug.

“Rach.” Danny returned her hug and stepped through the door.

“Commander.” She nodded her head towards Steve and gestured for him to follow Danny in, but as he reached her she pulled him into a tight hug. Steve stood there for several seconds frowning at Danny over Rachel’s head, before closing his arms tentatively around her.

Rachel released her hold on Steve and gestured them both into the living room, closing the door and following behind them.

“What can I do for you, both?” Rachel asked her polite British attitude safely back in place as Steve and Danny sat down on the sofa.

“Grace asked us something quiet disturbing and we wanted to clarify it with you.” Steve started to speak.

“Which one of your mother’s friends thinks that we,” he gestured between himself and Steve, “are an abomination?”

“I hate to disappoint you, Daniel, but that wasn’t one of Mother’s friends that was Steven’s Mother.” Rachel explained.

“I’m sorry she bothered you Rachel.” Steve apologized, “We’re having some issues with her at the moment.”

“No need to apologise, Commander.” Rachel leaned forward to put her hand on Steve’s knee, “I can understand how some people wouldn’t understand your situation at all. For Goodness Sake, my own mother has difficulty understanding the situation.”

“And you do?” Danny raised an eyebrow at her.

“Of course I do.” Rachel moved so she was perched on the coffee table, one hand on each man’s knee. “You don’t think I didn’t see what was happening? I’m far more perceptive than you give me credit for Daniel. I knew that you two would get here from the day that you were spying on the people next door.”

“Really?” Steve looked up at her in surprise.

“Really. You aren’t as emotionless as you think you are Commander.” She smiled at him and then turned her attention to Danny. “And you. Really. I don’t know how you ever caught me, because you’re not as smooth as you think you are.”

“He’s smooth dog, not me.” Danny snickered as Steve almost playfully smacked him.

“You’re both hopeless.” Rachel shook her head.

“I’m truly sorry if my mother upset you.” Steve offered.

“It’s fine Commander.” Rachel sat up straight and folded her hands around her own crossed knees. “Though, whilst it’s helpful in this case I’m going to have a word with a certain young lady about eavesdropping on Adult conversations.”

“She’s worried that’s all.” Steve suggested. “She thinks you’re going to send her to boarding school.”

“That was never even a consideration.” Rachel waved the suggestion away.

“I hear that your mother isn’t happy with you?” Danny asked.

“She isn’t happy with your arrangements. But as I told her it’s none of her business and I won’t listen to her nasty suppositions.” Rachel stood and sat back in her own seat again. “I’m sorry Commander but your mother is a nasty piece of work.”

“No new news there.” Danny snorted.

“She stopped short of outright threats but she did suggest that I would be sorry if I didn’t review the current custody arrangements to preclude you from contact with an impressionable young girl.”

“Again. I’m sorry Rachel.” Steve offered.

“Bollocks, Commander. You’re not her keeper; whatever hateful vitriol she is spewing it’s her doing not yours.” Rachel quirked an eyebrow at him, “Besides I’ve met her type before, I’m sure you’re dealing with a good deal more than I had to.”

“I’ll make sure that she won’t bother you again.” Steve nodded.

“I don’t think that will be an issue, Steven. I told her not to darken my doorstep with her ill-founded beliefs again.”

Danny had been on the receiving end of a very similar demand and almost laughed because he now wished he’d been here to see the show down between his ex-wife and his mother in law.

“And that was it?” Danny asked.

“Well she did call my mothering skills into question because I wouldn’t remove our daughter from your care, but I was forced to remind her she faked her death, hid for twenty years then come back expecting to retake her place as her now adult children's mother, I think reminding her that perhaps what is between the two of you isn’t quite the most unnatural relationship on these particular books made her at least see the error of her ways, even if she doesn't change them.”

Danny threw his head back and laughed, again wishing he had been a fly on the wall for that particular discussion.

Rachel glared at him, and he immediately closed his mouth.

“Now I think you should leave, before Stanley brings Grace home and she thinks something is wrong. I just want both to know that no matter that dreadful woman says, I have what is it you American’s say? I’ve got your backs.”

Both men stood, and followed Rachel through to the entry, and after hugs and chaste kisses they left. Sitting in the car, Steve reached across to press a hand to Danny’s thigh.

“Was she that awesome when you were married?” he asked as he leaned over for a soft kiss.

“Babe! I was the awesome one in that relationship.” Danny stated, sounding affronted.

“You just keep telling yourself that Danno.”


End file.
